


Steve Find His Kinks

by theanonauthorfanfic



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic
Summary: Title: Steve Finds His KinksSquare Filled: Daddy Dom/ LittleShip: Steve Rogers x ReaderRating: ExplicitMajor Tags: Daddy Dom, Little Girl, DDLG, Fingering, Vaginal sex, public sexSummary: Steve find someone to share his kinks withWord Count: 1743Created for @mcukinkbingo





	Steve Find His Kinks

 

Steve tried to hide the fact that he was a daddy. Steve knew the other Avengers would give him shit about it. Tony specifically would make fun of him. Steve shook his head. Bucky was on the only one who knew what Steve’s kinks were.

Y/N joined the team as their secretary at first. She would make sure they had their meetings scheduled and held any calls for them. Y/N enjoyed working for the Avengers. She was in control when she was at work. When work was over, she would hole herself up in her room watching Disney movies cuddled with her favorite stuffed animals. Sometimes Y/N needed to be taken care of. She fantasized about Steve being her daddy. Y/N blushes every time she looks at Steve. She just wanted him to be all hers.

“Y/N, you need to hang out with us on movie night,” Natasha stated as she walked up next to Y/N.

“Tash, I am so tired I just want to go to bed,” Y/N yawned. Natasha grabbed her shoulder and looked at her straight in the eye.

“You have worked so hard for the team. Come on and let your hair down. I will make sure Steve leaves the spot next to him open,” Natasha winked and sauntered off.

Y/N sighed and walked back towards her room. She was off work and decided to change into comfortable clothes is she was going to watch movies with the team. She put on some cute unicorn pajamas, her unicorn slippers and grabbed her blanket with her Unicorn stuffed animal. Y/N headed for the theater room 5 minutes before the movie was actually going to start. When she reached the room the only spot that was still open was the spot next to Steve. Y/N was going to kill Natasha. Y/N sat down next to Steve and got comfortable.

“Hello Y/N, you look comfy,” Steve stated staring at her.

“I figured I would let me hair down Steve,” Y/N giggled. Steve stiffened next to her. Steve wanted nothing more than to make Y/N giggle and maybe even moan for him.

“Does your unicorn have a name princess,” Steve asked cautiously afraid Y/N was going to flip out on him.

Y/N nodded, “Her name is Sparkles. She has a brother name rainbow in my room.” Y/N started to just act like she would if she was watching movies in her room. She wanted to call Steve daddy so bad. Y/N bit her lip.

“Well, hello Sparkles. Nice to meet you,” Steve petted the stuffed unicorn. Y/N whimpered softly trying not to let Steve hear her. “Are you going to be a good girl during the movie kitten?”

“Yes, daddy,” Y/N slipped out. Her eyes went wide and she hide herself in her blanket. She wanted to get away from Steve. She was embarrassed she let that slip out.

“Don’t hide from me, baby girl.” Steve leaned into Y/N ear and whispered, “If you want me to be your daddy I will.” Y/N gulped hard and looked at Steve. She nodded and ducked her head. Steve petted her hair. “Its okay. There is nothing wrong with that. You will be my princess and I your daddy.” Steve sighed and pulled Y/N into him.

They stayed snuggled together for the movie. About halfway through Y/N started to squirm on the couch. “Sit still kitten,” Steve sternly looked at Y/N.

Y/N whispered in her little voice, “Can’t daddy. I feel funny.”

Steve quirked a brow, “How do you feel funny? Where do you feel funny?” Y/N grabbed Steve’s hand and squeezed.

Looking at the ground Y/N softly mentioned, “I feel tingly in my no-no area daddy.” Steve groaned and grabbed Y/N. He sat her on his lap and covered them with her blanket.

“Do you want daddy to make the tingly feeling go away,” Steve asked. His princess nodded and squirmed in his lap. Steve pulled your back flush against his chest the blanket covered your arms and laps. “You need to remain quiet baby girl. We don’t want to get caught.” Steve ran his hands over Y/N thighs. He trailed his fingers up her bare thighs until he reached her leg opening of her shorts. His kitten mewled in his lap.

Y/N squeezed Sparkles harder as she felt Steve’s fingers. She whimpered, “Daddy please…’’

“Please what kitten,” Steve asked nipping at Y/N’s ear lobe.

“Please make the tingly feeling go away,” as she grinded down in his lap.

Steve smirked and breathed against Y/N’s ear, “I am going to make that tingly feeling get worse baby girl.” Y/N shivered. Steve’s hands started to trail up her shorts until he got to her waistband and slipped his hand underneath. Y/N bit her lip trying not to make a sound. Steve lightly stroked his princess over her panties. He wanted to get her feeling all types of good before he let her cum. Steve could feel how wet she was. “You are my good girl.” Steve slipped his hand in her panties and played with her slit.

Y/N swiveled her hips on his crotch. She could feel how hard he was against her ass. Y/N wanted to be so good but also wanted to moan to show Steve how much she is enjoying this. Steve’s fingers rubbed her swollen clit and she jumped. “Mmmm, Daddy,” Y/N whispered as she buried her face in his neck. Steve smirked and rubbed faster on her clit. Steve could feel her body tense and hips wanting to buck into his hand.

“So pretty baby girl. You feeling less tingly yet?” Steve asked as he moved his fingers to pump into her stroking her walls. His kitten shook her head and bit her unicorn muffling her moan. Steve used his thumb to rub her clit as he stroked her walls. Y/N felt the ball of fire build in her belly ready to explode and take her over. “You going to cum for me princess? Are you going to soak my fingers in your juices baby girl? You are so wet for me. So good kitten.” Steve praised as he picked up the pace with his hand. His kitten was so close to cumming for him. “Let go baby girl. Soak my fingers. Be my good girl.” Steve spoke softly as Y/N’s body shook through her orgasm. She gasped and moaned loudly before hiding her head in Steve’s neck.

The rest of the group tried to ignore that Steve and Y/N were fooling around. “Daddy, that felt so good,” Y/N whimpered at Steve closing her eyes as she rested against him. Steve smirked and picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

“You did such a good job baby girl. So perfect for me kitten.” Steve laid her on his bed and grabbed a bottle of water. He opened it up and placed it to her lips. “Drink princess. I want you to stay hydrated. You made noise when I asked you to be quiet. I am going to punish you. I am going to spank you.” Y/N cheeks heated up. Steve sat on the bed. “Kitten strip and lay over my legs.”

Y/N got of and slowly stripped out of her unicorn pajamas. Once she was naked, she laid across Steve’s legs. Steve swapped her ass softly the first time. Y/N pushed forward slightly. Steve smacked her ass harder and harder. He gave his kitten 10 swats across her ass. He groaned as her ass was cherry red with his hand print. Steve pulled her up and looked into Y/N’s eyes.

“Please daddy... Please,” his kitten begged.

“Please what princess,” Steve responded.

“Please make me feel good daddy,” Y/N moaned as tears streamed her face. Steve picked her up and laid her on her back in the middle of the bed.

“I will make you feel so good baby girl. You did so well for me. I am going to reward you.” Steve stripped out of his clothes as he hovered above her. Steve lined up his hard cock to her wet pussy and slowed pushed in. His princess arched into him as he wrapped her legs around his waist. “Fuck, you feel so good baby girl. I fit you perfectly like you were made for me.” Steve spoke as he thrusted his hips into hers.

“OH, Yes Daddy. Don’t stop.” Y/N clutched Steve’s arms as he pounded her into the mattress. They both were close. “Fuck, Daddy.” Y/N moaned as she came hard around his cock as he continued to fuck into her.

“Baby girl your milking my cock so well. I am so close.” Steve picked up his pace and how hard his hips were hitting yours. “Fuck Y/N, You’re mine.” Steve groaned as he filled you up.

Both coming down from your highs you both just laid there. Steve managed to get up and grab a warm wash cloth to clean you and then himself up. Once you both were cleaned, he tucked Y/N into him under the blanket.

“You did so well princess,” Steve praised.

“Thank you, daddy,” Y/N keened back.

“You sleep now while we cuddle together. I have plans for us my beautiful princess. You are mine,” Steve yawned as you feel asleep.

 

Y/N woke the next day and stretched. Steve squeezed her back into him.

“Good morning daddy,” Y/N yawned at Steve.

Steve kissed her head, “Good morning my good kitten. We both slept well.”

“I did sleep well daddy.” Y/N sat up, “Steve you don’t think its weird, do you?”

Steve looked at Y/N concerned, “Never baby girl. I want to be your daddy. I never thought you were into DDLG. When I found out you were last night, I was so happy.”

Y/N blushed and looked at Steve, “Good because I want you to be my daddy. I trust you Steve. I need to be able to go into my little headspace.”

“I know princess. I am going to pick out your outfit today and then we are going to do something fun together. My precious kitten.” Steve got up and stretched. “Maybe I will take you to build a bear today and you can make your next favorite stuffed animal friend baby girl. Then we can come home and watch some Disney movies how does that sound?”

“Sounds like a perfect day daddy,” his kitten chirped. Steve knew this was a start of something wonderful.

 


End file.
